<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by WishaDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807718">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream'>WishaDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaylor Short Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Begin again inspiration, Complete, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Short Story, Slow Build, Sweet, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, coffee shop AU, kaylor - Freeform, relationship, unreq, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor spots a beautiful girl across the coffee shop. If only she could muster up the courage to go over and talk to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaylor Short Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begin Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cute girl running down the sidewalk.</p><p>
Are you running to get out of the cold?</p><p>
Are you running to someone?</p><p>
What could I do to make it me?</p><p>
I lift my eyes form the line of text as I look back out the coffee shop window.</p><p>
It’s frigid for February. Snow still covers the sidewalk in patches along with discarded trash. I watch one piece of flotsam tumble down the street before colliding with a pair of legs that seem to go on forever. The owner of the legs doesn’t notice the trash as it quickly blows away. My eyes remain fixed on her as she stalks down the street like a beast of prey, chin down, eyes fixed on a single location.</p><p>
My heart throbs with anticipation as I realize she’s headed towards my coffee shop.</p><p>
The chime cries out along with my heart as she enters. The cold chill outside proceeds her before her relieved smile melts it all away.</p><p>
Reaching up she fluffs her hair with her fingers.</p><p>
What would those fingers feel like running through my hair?</p><p>
Tracing lines across my body?</p><p>
Would she be gentle? Or would she leave marks?</p><p>
My heart panics when I realize she’s not at the door. Whipping my head over I realize she’s just moved as I find her at the counter placing her order. Once she takes her buzzer she turns back to scan the room. For a moment her eyes run over my seat, but then they move past.</p><p>
For a moment I lose myself in a fantasy.</p><p>
Her eyes come back to the empty seat in front of me as her face takes on a big goofy smile. Coming over she stops at the back of the empty chair as she says, “Do you mind if I join you since there aren’t any other seats?”</p><p>
I’d let my eyes wander the room for a moment, taking note of all the empty seats and barren tables. We are the only ones crazy enough to be out alone on this cold Wednesday morning.</p><p>
She’s sit down and we’d stay silent for a time as she sipped her coffee. Eventually her eyes would wander over to the window.</p><p>
“You have a really great view here.”</p><p>
I’d smile and nod, completely forgetting the sidewalk view as my attention would be completely fixed on her.</p><p>
But she doesn’t come over. She takes one of the empty seats along the wall. Far from the window. Far from me.</p><p>
You long legs stretch across the aisle, but never reach me.</p><p>
If I move closer would the distance remain?</p><p>
Best stay where I am.</p><p>
What would a mortal even say to Aphrodite herself?</p><p>
I sigh as I lift my eyes from the page.</p><p>
Outside is still cold and grey. The only colors come from the tacky decorations in each store’s windows. The only reason I picked this shop was because of its lack of window display. I should have taken into account the view.</p><p>
The bright colors outside only make my mood sour as I turn my attention to the occupants of the coffee shop. There’s a man with a man bun and a laptop working on the next great American novel. In another corner a woman with dark rimmed glasses is furiously texting away on her phone while using another to talk with someone in rushed tones. Everyone is so lost in their own worlds they might as well be on another planet.</p><p>
Eventually I let my eyes go with gravity as they head to the woman. She’s on her phone but only long enough to send a message before she sets it on the table. Her face takes on a contented smile as she loses herself in her own mind, instead of searching the web to read other’s thoughts.</p><p>
What makes your heart race?</p><p>
What makes your smile shine?</p><p>
Can I be the reason?</p><p>
Like many times before I consider going over.</p><p>
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and walk over.</p><p>
“Hi. Sorry to bother you. I thought since were both alone today we could strike up a conversation. Just to pass the time.”</p><p>
She’d smile and motion for me to join her.</p><p>
“I noticed you writing. I’m surprised you’re using a pen and paper.”</p><p>
“I like the feel of the pen moving across the page. Seeing the ink spread across the page feels like the words are flowing out of me and onto it. It has a kind of magic that I tell myself helps me create better.”</p><p>
I’d blush as I realized I’d shared an intimate detail about myself. Something some people might not understand. Something they might find strange.</p><p>
But she’d smile, “I like that. I’m also a little eclectic. I collect polariod’s.”</p><p>
I’d lean forward as I gushed, “No way, me too. What are the chances?”</p><p>
Great, if you are imagining the whole conversation. In my mind I can make her say anything, even, “Let’s get out of here. Run off and never look back.”</p><p>
Since it would be a fantasy I would take her hand and run off to a distant land where I’d never consider the consequences. Never again think about the people and places I’d left behind.</p><p>
In my dreams I can be reckless and not give it a second thought. But here in the coffee shop I remain in my comfort zone. Alone.</p><p>
Sometimes I almost get up. Sometimes I almost say something. Even today I consider getting up and heading over several times. But I know, just like always, I will remain where I am.</p><p>
No matter how much I want to move closer to her.</p><p>
I hear a soft laugh that makes my heart flutter with a promise. It’s her. Her head is down as she smiles at her phone. Reaching up she brushes her hair back as it falls across her face. The sight is magical and wonderful and makes courage rise in my chest.</p><p>
What’s the harm in taking the first step?</p><p>
I could fall. I could stumble. I could break.</p><p>
But isn’t the risk worth the reward when it comes to you?</p><p>
Would you let me know?</p><p>
What would I even say?</p><p>
I could comment on her clothes. She’s wearing a jean jacket and hoodie with black sweat pants and plain shirt. It looks comfortable. But I can’t say that. She also looks gorgeous but I really can’t say that.</p><p>
Her bag looks like something I could comment on. But I’m not familiar enough with accessories to know the brand without seeing the label. Even if I got close enough there’s no guarantee I’d recognize the label before she looked up with an expression like, “May I help you?”</p><p>
Her buzzer goes off letting her know her drink is ready. I drop my eyes to my notebook as I scribble more lines on my inadequacies as a person.</p><p>
I met you in a coffee shop, but we never met.</p><p>
Why did you have to enter my life?</p><p>
It wasn’t nice of you to walk through.</p><p>
But that’s what hurts the most.</p><p>
The fact that you left before I could say how enchanted I was to meet you.</p><p>
When she sits down I notice she has two cups. Even I’m not that addicted to coffee.</p><p>
My heart drops with the undeniable fact; she’s waiting for someone.</p><p>
A friend.</p><p>
I hope.</p><p>
A girlfriend.</p><p>
What are the chances?</p><p>
A boyfriend.</p><p>
It would just be my luck.</p><p>
How do you talk to the sun?</p><p>
If I wore clouds, could I approach you?</p><p>
Or would you burn me like everyone else?</p><p>
I hear her sigh. She’s looking out the window, watching for the owner of the second cup. Since taking it her mind is elsewhere. Somewhere out on the streets making its way towards her. But no longer in this shop and nowhere near me.</p><p>
If I weren’t a coward could I ask your name.</p><p>
If I weren’t a coward could I hear you say mine.</p><p>
If I weren’t a coward I’d be talking to you instead of writing about it.</p><p>
The door chimes. I watch her rise with an excited smile as she greets the man with a warm hug. She keeps a hold of his hand as she walks him back to the table. She motions to the coffee as if to say, “Look what I got you.” Then looks at him like an excited puppy waiting for praise from their master just come home from work.</p><p>
Even across the room I can tell from the tense look on his face that no praise is coming for her. He’s as frigid as the world outside as he sits in front of her.</p><p>
If she notices she doesn’t let on as she talks with him in an animated fashion, her hands moving around her like dancing butterflies. Eventually she notices he’s not responded to anything she’s said with more than a short answer.</p><p>
Now her expression is serious as she leans across the table, reaching out for him as she asks with her eyes and her mouth, “Is something wrong? Did I do something?</p><p>
His body is ice, is face is like stone.</p><p>
You try to reach out but he pulls away.</p><p>
Doesn’t he see the pain he’s causing you?</p><p>
From the grimace on his face it’s clear, he no longer cares.</p><p>
His hand hits the table, startling her as she pulls back. I still can’t make out their voices but I hear his whispers take on a tense tone as he tells her something that makes the light in her eyes go dim. By the time he’s done all the warmth on her side of the room has cooled off. Now she is as grey as the sky outside.</p><p>
He doesn’t touch his coffee and leaves without saying goodbye. The cup remains like a reminder of his absence.</p><p>
Part of me considers going over to comfort her, “Sorry to pry, but I noticed that guy was being a real jerk. Do you want to vent to a stranger? It might make you feel better.”</p><p>
But my practical half knows that’s completely inappropriate. Even as I watch her shoulders slump as her hands clasp under the table I remain where I am. Remain in my bubble where it’s safer, but also so lonely.</p><p>
___</p><p>I don’t know what I expected when I woke up this morning. I woke up with a hope that things would be different then I came here and…”It’s over.”</p><p>
His words ring in my ears for a moment longer before completely dissipating. I wasn’t surprised to hear them. I’d been expecting them for a while. I was more surprised by how long they took to come. It took him way too long to realize even when I smiled it wasn’t for him.</p><p>
It wasn’t for him today either when he entered the shop. As he left I let my eyes follow him only as an excuse to pass by the girl at the window. Her head is down as she writes in her journal. It’s strange to see someone using pen and paper. She’s eclectic like me.</p><p>
The thought brings a smile to my face as I turn away to the wall, hunching my shoulders as I clasp my hands on my lap. It’s the first real smile I’ve worn in a long while.</p><p>
The bell chimes and when I look back the girl is looking up. She smiles and as I follow her gaze I find a man standing in the door. He looks around for a moment before spotting her. He presents her with a bouquet of roses and a kiss as I notice him mouth the words I expected to hear today, “Happy Valentines’ Day.”</p><p>
But instead of those words I became another victim of the V-Day break up. It did not hurt like it does seeing her smiling at this stranger.</p><p>
Even before the breakup I couldn’t keep my eyes off her. Instead of using my phone to distract myself I kept losing myself in fantasies of walking over and talking to her.</p><p>
“I know this is annoying, but can I ask what you’re writing?”</p><p>
I was about to head over when I heard the bell chime before reality stepped in with roses.</p><p>
When will I ever learn my lesson? You don’t meet the love of your life in a coffee shop.</p><p>
____</p><p>My focus leaves my boyfriend as I watch her head outside. The confidence she’d worn before is gone as her shoulders slump as she walks against the wind. This time when a piece of trash hits her leg it remains, affixing itself to her like a regret.</p><p>
Regrets are something I know well. Like missed opportunities and relationships held onto too long. So long you don’t know when to say goodbye. And so you wait for them to say it but the words never come.</p><p>
‘Taylor?”</p><p>
I realize he’s said something as I reply, “Sorry, what?”</p><p>
“I asked if you are ready to heat out on our date?”</p><p>
I don’t answer as my eyes drift back to the window. She’s long gone but it’s like I can still see her, the ghost of missed moments and lost opportunities.</p><p>
“No,” I look back as his eyebrow arches in confusion, “I’m not ready. I’ll never be ready,” I’ll rise as I watch his eyes widen in surprise, “But that’s okay. Sometimes you just have to take a chance regardless of if you are ready or not.”</p><p>
I can tell he doesn’t understand but I’m done waiting on him to catch up. It’s time I took the first step. Time I took a chance.</p><p>
When I step outside I stop for a moment as I realize I didn’t imagine my leaving. This time I actually did it.</p><p>
A smile comes as I take my first step down the street away from my past as I move closer to my future.</p><p>
All my love has ever done is break and burn and end</p><p>
But today, on a Wednesday, in a café I watched it begin again.</p><p>____</p><p>On a subway platform I wait for the train. The place is packed making the underground terminal hot compared to the cold above. Someone bumps into me and I move to the side to give them room.</p><p>
When they step to my side I steal a glance, feeling my pulse spike as my eyes remain fixed on her features.</p><p>
Her eyes are facing forward showing now sings of having noticed me. But I notice her just like I did in the coffee shop. And this time I’m staring.</p><p>
My heart tells me this is my chance as my head reminds me she has someone.</p><p>
I turn my eyes back to the front. Even without looking at her I can still see her face in my mind’s eye. Eyes blue like heart break. Lips red like passion. Hair gold like the sun. If I didn’t know better I’d think I’d dreamed her up but as the crowd shifts I feel her shoulder brush against mine. She’s real.</p><p>
She turns to apologize, the words catching in her throat as her eyes land on me. There’s something there, a look of recognition, but like when you see someone you’ve known for a long time and thought you’d never see again.</p><p>
As her eyes remain fixed on me I smile, “Small world.”</p><p>
She smiles back sounding breathless as she says, “Yeah.”</p><p>
I’ve heard of love at first sight. Of looking into the eyes of someone and knowing they are the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. I don’t know if she sees that, but I do.</p><p>
“I’m Karlie. Do you want to get something sweet?”</p><p>
“I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.</p><p>https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>